


A Red Sky in the Morning

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: End of a Relationship, F/M, I thought of another one, More angst, Zutara Angst Challenge, dont hate me, i needed to get out more angst, more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: Love was never in doubt, but life was. After all, a water bender as a Fire Lady would be a change, and the world may not be ready for them yet.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge





	A Red Sky in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry. It came to me and I just had to get it out.
> 
> I’m sorry.

It’s a brilliant sunrise, he thinks. 

The pink streaks are reflecting on the clouds near the horizon but the sky itself is glowing red like a dying ember. 

His hands are clutching to the railing like it’s his last lifeline. He wonders if it is. There’s a rustle behind him, but he doesn’t turn. Rather, he sinks his head, his long dark hair falling like a curtain around him. 

She doesn’t speak. What was there left to talk about? Instead, he hears her shuffle about the room, gathering her strewn items. When he closes his eyes, he can see the look in her eye. It was the same one he felt at the back of his shoulders, the one that crawled up his spine. Her words from the night prior; the betrayal in her voice. 

It was cold, this morning, so different from the last few days where he had lived wrapped in denial and her sheets. 

It was a moment of truth that crashed them together and apart. 

The world was too fresh, too raw for this kind of change. It wasn’t ready for them. 

That wasn’t so bad, she had said. They still loved each other and that was enough, she had promised. He knew she was wrong. 

Another shot of the fire whiskey had made him bold, and he told her so.

She could be his concubine, he knew, a cared-for lover, and a Fire Nation noble as his wife, the Fire Lady. But it would undercut her, demean her to second best, and reduce her impact on the world, and he knew he was selfish, but… no. Not for her. For any other woman, he may have been weak to his urges, but for her?

She deserved all that was good. All the freedom.

They’d learn to be happy. 

At least, he hoped so.

They had crashed together that night, each touch, each kiss searing and cold, burning and frozen. 

Her hand rested on his back, but he couldn’t turn, couldn’t move.

How does one give up all they want willingly?

For her.

He sucked in his breath, allowing it to straighten his spine. His eyes glowed like the sunrise, but the tears fell like silver streams. Despite the brightness in his eyes, his gaze was clear.

What was there left to say?

“I have loved you, Zuko. I think I always will.”

Golden eyes refused to waiver under her gaze, and he nodded. “I love you, Katara.”

Her tentative hand rested against his cheek, but he stood like stone under her touch. Fresh tears slid down bronzed cheeks. 

One final chaste kiss to his lips, and before his eyes reopened, she was gone. 

* * *

It’s a few years before he sees her again. She’s eye catching and radiant, the stars in her hair, the moon at her wrists and throat. Upon the horizon, the clouds are heavy.

When it rains, they are the only ones who don’t notice. They've been waiting for the downpour for years.


End file.
